


长发公主

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: *707MC*私设有，私设很大，注意避雷*结局HE
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Main Character (Mystic Messenger)/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	长发公主

“请问你还好吗？我看到你一个人蹲在这里很久了，你的朋友或家人能不能过来接你一下？”

我和朋友从地铁站出来又被导航导到死胡同以后，在十一月和寒冷天气中，发现了墙角瑟缩的棕发女子。她看起来筋疲力尽，又像是酩酊大醉，黑色的紧身裙皱成一团像是融进了夜色里。

起初，我们不敢轻易靠近，担心附近仍然潜伏着行凶的杀手或同伙。但当她用肩膀撑起破碎的衣裙，扬起尖瘦的下巴，眸子从发丝中与我相对时，我竟感受到一丝莫名的战栗。

作为陌生人，如果理智也尚算正常的话，那双眸子怎么会包含那么激烈的感情呢？对一个遥远的站在街头的陌生人，充满渴望、痛苦、欣喜若狂等复杂情感交织在一起的眼神，让我产生了不得不走过去看她一下的冲动。

“喂，等等……！”朋友一把扯住了我的胳膊，她惊慌失措地把我拽回她身边，掏出手机语速极快地说：“我们别过去，退远点，先报警怎么样？你，你待在我身边，你别动……”

黑暗里的女人突然在这个时候抬头看了我一眼，似乎是对目前的处境感到难堪。我正想为朋友的直白安抚几句，却见女人的唇角挤出一个熟悉笑来。

“嗨，虽然有点狼狈，但好久不见……”那“女人”扬起巴掌大的小脸，妆容精致的五官在月光下被照得清晰，让人反而看出些许违和的硬朗和英气。

我今天出门如果看了垃圾邮箱里的星座运势的话，一定选择大门不出二门不迈。

没有想到的是，有朝一日这种狗血到观众能立刻打开手机留言骂上一百楼的剧情出现在我人生里。在万分之一的几率下，在茫茫人海里，我遇到了一年前历尽千辛万苦与之交往，又毫无征兆甩了我的崔女士，哦不，实际上该是崔先生。

2）

崔世颖先生其人，大概只有天才一词最能概括。

人帅，身材好，工作据我所知是会多国语言的顶尖黑客兼特工。在这些闪光点之中，尤其一点最为突出—他活好。

所以我大概是被他睡得太舒服了，才会被这么男人甩过以后念念不忘一整年，S城的每个角落里都有我买醉后趁着月色偷偷呕吐的痕迹，或者闷在被窝里偷偷抹眼泪，第二天早上去上班的时候眼睛肿成两片粘在一起的火锅年糕，组里新来的小妹到现在都以为我是双眼皮手术失败的典例。

“……那要我现在过来吗？”全RFA最贴心的Zen哥哥立刻陷入了兄长角色狂热：“让我帮你教训一下那个还敢回来骚扰你的家伙！”

“他还在昏迷，昨天他不肯去医院，我就把他带家里简单包扎了一下，顺便给他喂了点我的安眠药。”我握着电话诚恳点点头：“但还是谢谢你，Zen。”

对方小声叹了口气：“你一个人真的可以吗？要不要我过去陪陪你？”

Zen还在片场拍古装剧，他演两班的模样真的太俊俏了，导致戏还没杀青他本人就已经靠路透火了半边天。我知道他事业正值上升期，传出负面绯闻足以让我切腹谢罪一千次，于是我坚定地摇摇头：“不用担心，他听进去我的话。”

但愿。

挂下电话后，身后目光熠熠的人毫无顾忌地盯着我看，几乎要把我烧出一个洞来。

我问他：“你醒了，肚子饿吗？我家里还有泡面。”

他又皱起眉头，似乎对我的冷淡感到不悦。

“我……在附近执行任务，现在我该走了。”

我放下电话，坐到他旁边的沙发上，一字一顿地回复道：“你受伤了，我把你救来，还让你在我这边睡了一觉。”

他目光闪烁，沙哑地跟我道了声谢。

“道谢也没用，陪我在家吃顿饭。”我看着他极具收缩的瞳孔，补充道：“如果任务不着急的话。”

崔世颖先生似乎不想接受我的邀请，在我给了台阶后，他露出如释重负的神情，仿佛跟我吃饭，是天大天大的坏事。

他顺着我的话说：“任务要紧……你，好好吃饭，不要用泡面凑合。”

说罢，他起身，面色苍白地往玄关走去。我们当初如此亲密，他自然知道怎样才能从我家出去。我看着他摸索着房门，他有些生疏地拧开了门把手，哗啦一声然后外面的空气灌进来。

“世颖。”我唤住他：“我最近过得很糟糕。”

他顿了顿，后背挺得笔直，没回头。

“昨天遇到你的时候，实际上我刚从医院出来。”我看着他，一字一顿：“我得了很严重很严重的病。”

3）

世界上稀奇古怪的病有很多，严重到可以致命的比比皆是。

比如感冒。

按照崔世颖平日的智商一定能看出来我是在忽悠他，而且忽悠的很心虚，毕竟昨天我遇到他的时候手里还提着打包的芝士厚披萨和双倍爆辣炒年糕。

“什么病？”崔世颖立刻关上门，转身，眸子阴沉得像是一团乌云。

我听到了崔世颖智商下线的系统提示音。于是不由得自信起来：“我一时半会讲不清楚，大概是你走了以后，我每天酗酒熬夜造成的。”

他的神色中露出一丝愧疚，我凑过去，抓紧他的手。

“所以，不要再离开我了，好么。”

他的身子顿了顿。

“我会原谅你，不管你是出于什么理由我都会原谅你。”

他的眉头越发紧皱，神色却稍有松动，我长舒一口气，正打算把他安顿下来，他却突然往我身后看了眼。

在厨房的垃圾桶里，我还没来得扔下楼的披萨打包盒无辜地躺在里面。

崔世颖的脸上露出了微妙的神色。

“你倒底得了什么病？”

我笑得小心翼翼：“大概……或许……是重感冒？”

他的牙齿磨了磨。

“不过，是重感冒，所以我说严重的病也不算骗你啦。”

崔世颖生气了。

4）

他说他生气不是因为被我强行留下来，而是我骗他。

在我说出生病的一瞬间，他的脑海里浮现出很多东西，ICU，呼吸机，单薄的病号服和闪烁的急救灯。这些东西和我划上等号的时候，他浑身的血液在那瞬间宛如凝固，毫无情面地把他推向万丈深渊。

当然这些他不可能告诉我，我是猜的。

所以我这个可恶的大骗子，最终没能留下他。

5）

“韩代表真的太过分了。”

“是的，太过分了。”

“我只是想要个休息日，就一天，他只给我批了一上午。”

“哇……”

“这就算了，那一上午我还负责照顾伊丽莎白。”

“草……”

“他简直是宇宙第一残忍大混蛋！”

我的手一抖，烧酒洒在了桌子上，染开了星星点点的辣酱汁。

“济希，时间不早了，我打车把你送回去吧。”

她说完，点点头，然后‘嘣’地一下额头磕在了桌子上。那个清脆的声音听得我一缩脖子。

社畜真是辛苦啊。

我搓了搓胳膊，准备寻找一个巧妙的支点，把她整个人挪起来。最终发现我这小胳膊小腿，还是不太顶用，只好给闲得发慌的金流星打电话。电话打了三次才打通，那边嘈杂的音乐背景音里夹杂着一连串行云流水的辱骂，听得我一愣一愣。

“姐，我在团呢，有什么事儿吗？”

“你现在出来帮我把济希接回去吧，我一个人搬不动她。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！等下，等下……噢噢噢，死了死了，没死？还没死？得嘞，你马上就要死了，哥的技能好了！！哈哈哈哈！”

“流星？”

“……我在！”

“你现在ok吗？”

“好像不太行，我这一局大概还有半小时。”

“好的，你和姐姐的情谊也只剩下半小时了，你还有什么话要对姐姐说吗？”

他委屈巴巴：“我错了，我这就来。”

那边传来挪凳子的声音。

我挂了电话，招呼着老板娘过来，又点了一瓶烧酒。

6）

第二天起床我整个人都是懵的，大脑像结了冰一样无法思考，只能依赖破碎的记忆告诉我，我昨天不小心把自己灌醉了。流星一个人用稚嫩的肩膀撑起两个女人。

“真是个好孩子啊。”我打开手机，打算给他发个感谢信息，结果却发现这孩子已经主动联系了我。

金流星给我发的消息，说他已经把我吐的地方打扫完了，垃圾也扔了，还跟我说昨天我一回到家就开始趴在沙发上哭，一边哭一边喊着崔世颖你不是人你个王八蛋这种恶毒的话，但喊完好像更伤心了，所以就在沙发上吐血一样吐了很多。

我脑补了一下他带着难以置信的绝望神色在我家打扫的模样，心头一软，给他发了个丰满大红包。

“昨天辛苦你了，是姐姐不好，这是压岁钱拿去吧。”

“？？？？现在才11月欸。”

“不要给我。”

“要！要要要！”

他点开红包接收，看到里面的金额后。连发了好几条语音。

“姐姐，你是不是暴富了！”

“我收下了哦，不许撤回！”

“姐姐，下次喝多了喊我，我24小时给您服务哈！”

小孩真好哄。

要是崔世颖也这么好哄就好了。

7）

济希醒来后挂着和我一样的宿醉脸——眼窝乌黑，面色惨白，双眸无神。看起来随时都能被一波带到阴间的焉儿了吧唧脸。

我早把午饭做好，挥着铲子跟她打了声招呼。

“济希早。”

“早~”

前几天剁手买了一个网红帕尼尼机，我把芝士碎一股脑倒进去，贴了几片鸡肉火腿和番茄，把馅料堆得跟小山一样高。济希觉得新奇，端着咖啡凑过来看热闹，我就跟她演示了一遍。

“这样拿盖子一压，然后打开，三明治就做好了。你看，芝士可多了！”

我幸福地咬了一口，好吃！

济希挤了点番茄酱加上去，咬一口，眉毛开心地扬起来。

“好吃！”

为了体谅两个宿醉的女人，我在RFA的群聊里好说歹说终于把我们韩理事磨得没了脾气，他准了济希半天假，把伊丽莎白三世关在家里，当然好吃好喝地伺候着。

“真嫉妒伊丽莎白三世。”我说道：“如果我也能寄养在韩主旻家里该多好。”

济希：“真是不可思议的想法。”

我笑了笑：“其实我只是羡慕，要是也有人这么认真地爱着我就好了。”

济希喝了一口咖啡，平静地说：“你也拥有过，世颖他从来没有这么爱过一个人，他能给你的，都给你了。”

她接着说：“但你只是个平凡人，这不是你们的错。”

我知道我知道。

所以，我没有生他的气。

即使他一声不吭地离开了我这么久，让我一下子失去生活的中心宛如在海中被抛弃的孤船，我能做的也只是怨恨我自己，没有给他足够的安全感，无法保护他，无法把他从深陷的泥潭里拉出来。

我知道他只是为了保护我选择和我一刀两断，亦或是和过去一刀两断。但不管分开多久，我都知道他还会爱着我，总有一天我和他也能变得足够强大，让他可以安安稳稳地回到我身边。

“我之前和他在一起的时候，总是在想我能做些什么呢？即使抛弃了过去和我在一起，什么都不要的时候，我还是能感受到他的焦虑。这种焦虑来源于他的能力不足和我的平凡无奇。如果我要是有力量保护他就好了，我想让他回到我身边。”

我平静地喝光了杯底的咖啡，说道。

8）

“我说，我能做的都做了，实在打听不出来。”

“你再问问John，我可以继续加钱。”我看着他犹豫的表情，用手指敲了敲咖啡店的桌子：“你最近没钱买货了吧？我可以给你钱，让John给我打听。上次在地铁站出事儿的那个人，倒底是谁的人。”

“你给多少？”

我努力让我的声音不那么颤抖：“我供你一个月，行吗？”

那边传来刺耳粗嘎的大笑声，只是那人笑过了头，破风箱一般咳嗽起来。他说：“好，好。但你要记住，上了贼船可下不来了。”

“好。”我回了一个微笑。

我不在乎。

9）

这几日天气很好，阳光把屋子照得亮堂堂的。

似乎要有好事情发生了。

朋友觉得我状态不错，从超市买了些食材送过来，约我一起吃火锅。

我一向很喜欢吃火锅的，于是便一口应允，在家里开了电磁炉，下了底料，咕噜咕噜地等着食材送过来。

之前我跟世颖说，以后找到了你弟弟，我们就去租一个阳光充沛的大房子，四面都是落地窗，天气好的冬天，我们拉开所有的窗帘，让阳光全部都进来。而我们，坐在暖炉里吃咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡泡的火锅。

“真是迫不及待地想穿越到那一天。”

他是这么回复我的。

朋友买来了很多我喜欢吃的丸子，有家手打鱼丸很难买到，老板娘的摊子就像打游击战的幽灵一样难以捉摸，她竟然提着满满一大盒回来了，一脸等我夸奖的骄傲表情。

我伸手把她抱了满怀：“我说今天会有好事情发生的，原来是鱼丸。”

鱼丸好哇，进了红彤彤的汤里，雪白软嫩地在气泡中翻滚着，逐渐吸饱汤汁膨胀起来，上下浮动着。

她穿上围裙，在厨房洗菜，我先钻到了被炉里，把鱼丸一个个地下到沸腾的锅里。看着这些小白球如我所想的一般浮起来，飘在水面上，我忍不住用筷子戳了一下。

“哎哎哎！你在干吗！”朋友恰好目睹作案现场，冲过来把我的筷子拍掉：“待会儿你吃那个！”

“我看看熟了没有。”

她摸摸我的脑袋：“马上熟，不要急。对了豆腐切好了，下锅。”

10）

我不知道这世上有什么苦难的产物，让我如此痛苦。

父母健在，身体安康，自己也有一份时间自由的工作。朋友们都很爱我，尤其是RFA的朋友们，即使我的存在让他们失去了全世界最好的最好的人，他们仍然在我崩溃的时候说“不是你的错呀”“世颖他一定会回来的，他只是去完成自己必须要做的事情”。

但我就是觉得痛苦的不得了，每天晚上，看到月亮，那么温柔的东西都能刺伤我。

被一个人全身心地爱着以后，然后又被抛弃，一个人孤零零地蜷缩在回忆里，冰冷冷的，哪儿都摸不到实感。仿佛现实的生活，也是游戏的指令，最终导向的结局还是不好的那个。

父母给我请了心理医生，看了很久后，我开始慢慢找到自己的生活轨迹。朋友们时不时地来我家拜访，给我添置点生活气息，或者看一看我是不是还好好的活着。

活着多好，能吃到美味的火锅，即使在冬天，也像被阳光包裹着一样暖。被他抱着一样暖。

我怀念每一个被他拥抱的夜晚，他莹润的黄色瞳孔里，是我小小的身影。我那时多快乐，好像世界本来就很美好，有了他，美好又三倍四倍地叠加起来。我大概是世界上最幸福的人。他有时候会侧过脸问一下我的脖子，那里很敏感，在和他在一起之前没有人吻过那里，所以他的嘴唇一接触上来，我就像被放了水的气球一般蜷起身子，缩到他悟热的怀中，和他融为一体。

“崔世颖，明天我们去圣诞集市吧？”

他当时笑得很奇怪，仿佛有些漏气，仿佛有些冷，嘴唇发白，双手也搓在一起，好像在瞒着我什么，又好像要离我而去了：“过几天行不行？”

“你有急事？”

“嗯，要处理一些棘手的东西。”

第二天我醒来，发现他不在了。

我找不到他，在第二天，第三天，第四天……无数个日日夜夜，在太阳和月亮都沉默的日日夜夜，除了等待无所事事的我终于明白，他真的离我而去了。

直到一个月前，我在那个地铁站旁又遇到了穿着裙子的他。

11）

“你让john来查我们的？”

“是。”

对方在调查清楚我的底细后，并不着急着杀人灭口。他似乎知道我只是一个平民，从小到大连红灯都没闯过。

于是他把刀子放在我面前的桌子上，咣当一响。

我的身子微微一颤，眨了眨被黑布勒着的酸涩的眼睛。

“你要找707？”他的声音年轻清脆，应该是个看着干净的年轻人。

“是。”

“你跟他什么关系？”

“他欠我的钱。”

年轻男人哈哈大笑起来。

“这个小东西只会说谎。你看，她吓得指甲都掰断了。”

我忽略那里锥心刺骨的疼痛，抑制住内心的恐惧，轻声说：“他在吗？让他出来，让他把钱还给我。”

“你马上就能看到他了。”擦擦的打火机声，很快，就是一阵烟味。那个男人喘息了一下，然后我的嘴巴被人撬开，一股浓烟被他渡到了我的喉咙里。我咳嗽得眼泪四溢，让他笑得像个看到幽默广告的小孩：“707为了一个向他讨债的债主扫了自己人的大本营，他这个欠钱的，可真是有情有义。”

脸颊突然被人捧起，那个人用烟尾巴点了点我的脸蛋，一阵温热。

12）

小时候参加了《长发公主》的舞台剧，妈妈听说我要演王子，给我缝了很久的戏服。

当时很多小姑娘想演长发公主，只有我，觉得那个每天爬上城堡和公主幽会的王子很酷。那天，我从纸板做的荆棘丛跋涉到了软布铺的小河，打败了恶龙、女巫、水妖，一路打怪升级把我的公主救了出来。

台下的掌声很热烈，在旁白念着“他们幸福地生活在一起”时，长发公主没有走剧本，而是红着脸亲了我一口，虽然我也是女孩子。

可我的崔世颖，我的长发公主，我深陷于命运之苦、无路可走又无家可归的最爱的人——

原来我没有拯救他。

我没有把他从那个牢笼里拯救出来。

13）

外面死了很多人，那个年轻男人说，很多人是崔世颖杀的，他体术很强，枪法很准，他和范德伍德的搭档，曾经是他们这个组织最锋利的剑。现在这把剑对准了自己，让大家防不胜防。

“但是，我们有他的弱点。组织的活路，和你的命，他总要选一个。”

“他还有要做的事情，你怎么那么肯定他会收手？”

还有世澜，变成那样的世澜，他意识到的第一眼，就崩溃的像个孩子一样。这个世上残忍的事情何其多，一件遇一件，统统都包含着恶意压在他身上。我看到他的脊梁不堪重负，被压像个佝偻的老人。

年轻男人沉默了很久，他突然走了过来，摘开了我的眼罩。

几秒钟适应了室内的白光，一阵眩晕后，我看到了一张年轻清秀的脸。他的眉骨上有一颗痣，笑着的时候，那颗痣就被扬了起来。

“看到了我的脸，你活不成了。”

所以你看，他没得选。

他什么时候都没得选。

14）

“你为什么那么想去太空？”

“因为那里一切都可以重新开始。”

15）

外面是嗡鸣作响的警笛，主旻甚至调来了直升机，我听到了空气被搅动的呼啦呼啦的声音。

那个年轻男人意识到自己上了当，先是恼羞成怒，后来却冷静地笑了。

我飞快地抢夺桌子上的那把刀子。他一脚踹到了我的肚子上，剧烈地痛楚让我喘不过来气。他见我躺倒在地，立刻拿刀子过来，往我侧腰上扎了一刀。我摁住他握着匕首的手，不知道哪来的力气，伸手狠狠戳了他的眼睛。

他吃痛倒在地上的时候， 我的双腿也开始打战。身体往墙上靠去的时候，脚底一滑，低头一看那么大一摊殷红，竟然全都是伤口流出的血。 

“我竟然还有那么多血。”我这么想到。

（16）

还有一个月是圣诞节了，往年的这个时候，都是我最期待的日子。我喜欢热热闹闹的气氛，很多人聚集在一起，又快乐又暖和。本来跟他说今年一起去圣诞集市玩。在溜冰场那边有一颗巨大的圣诞树，圣诞树不远处就是灯火通明的集市。我们穿着厚厚的大衣牵着手，逛完整个摊子再回到第一家买几支手工做的烛台，第二家买我看中的绒帽，冻得不行了再喝一杯热乎乎的咖啡在一起等着月亮爬上来，总之就要开开心心地把年尾度过去。

崔世颖说：“好，我们下个月就去。”

我看着他，虽然分开了短暂的一年，却也让我觉得过去了很久。我不由得想伸手摸一摸他的脸，却看看到了断掉的指甲，所以碍于面子，我没法像电视剧那些即将要死的女主角一样，卿卿我我一阵儿再咽气。

“你一定可以找到世澜，你们能好好生活。”

他的眼泪落在我脸上，一颗接着一颗。他一定想说些什么，可是张开口，却被哽咽堵得发不出声音。

他太苦了，我希望哪怕一点也好，能够为他做些什么。

太多的时候我深感自己的无能为力，面对洪流一般残忍的命运时，我才发现从小到大我所流泪的那些烦恼，只不过是生活宠溺我时，给的一颗不那么甜的糖果。而他，面对的是一无所有的人生，从出生的那刻起就像注定要一无所有一般失去，不停地失去，哪怕他拼命想挽留什么。  
  
这是最后一次了，这是最后一次了。他想，从此以后，自己再也没有什么可以失去的了。

17）

这个小镇的圣诞集市比较精巧，虽不如几个大城市的热闹繁华，只是在一个小小的广场边，却在暖黄色的灯光下，显得温馨可爱。

很多人用木头搭了摊子，上面挂着捕梦网；也有人摆了手工烤的陶瓷碗、陶瓷碟，上面印满了五颜六色的花哨纹路；但我最喜欢的还是那些镂空雕刻的烛台。四周悬着随风转动的小风铃，风一吹这些风铃就发出好听的响声，镂空的骑士们随着烛火的闪烁也活跃起来。

崔世颖在我拿起那个烛台的那一刻起，眼睛就一直紧盯着我的手指。

“小心点，你的手还在养伤。”

我撇撇嘴：“早就好了。”

“哎，小心，那个边边角角的有点危险，给我拿着。”

他似乎对我太呵护了，买蜡烛的小姑娘看着我俩不好意思地笑出来。

“你们是游客吗？”她用英语问。

我点点头：“是的。”

“你们真的太甜蜜了。”

“谢谢。”

崔世颖对她灿然一笑，突然亮出不知何时摘掉手套的左手。

上面有一枚小小的戒指。

小姑娘发出一声惊呼，接着，她开始说出一大串我听不懂的本地语言，应该是祝福语。

崔世颖却懂了，他点点头，跟小姑娘又回复了些什么，两个人顿时笑成一团。

18）

最后，是王子救了长发公主，还是长发公主救了王子呢？

我已经忘记小时候的故事剧本了，某日我心血来潮去问崔世颖，他说，结局是那个王子没能打败巫婆，他因此非常悲伤，为了公主不停地流泪，把眼睛哭瞎了。后来公主找到了他，用自己的眼泪让王子重见光明。

“所以反而是公主救了王子殿下。”我震惊地问。

他笑了笑，金色的瞳孔眯成了小狐狸的模样：“谁知道呢。”


End file.
